Un conte d'enfance
by Tite Ham
Summary: Trowa raconte son enfance...


Auteur : Isa (Silencebleuvoila.fr)

Ma participation au quatrième concours organisé par les ML le coin des folles, GWYF, Isatro et YaoiofCircle1x2x1 avec pour thème **' Le retour aux sources'**.

Pour plus de détails, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour ici : http:gundamboys.free.fr

Résumé : Trowa raconte à Duo son enfance.

Note : J'ai pris quelque liberté sur l'enfance de Trowa, car selon l'Episode Zéro, il rejoint les mercenaires vers l'âge de quatre ans or le mien le fait vers sept ans.

Bonne lecture !

Un conte d'enfance 

Merci à Luna d'avoir lu/corrigé et relu/recorrigé cette fic !

_« Il était une fois par une nuit noire et sombre, un petit garçon qui attendait dans un champ de blé. Un loup qui passait par-là entendit, grâce à son ouïe fine, la respiration légèrement enrouée de l'enfant. Il s'approcha de l'orée de sa forêt pour l'observer. Le bonhomme ne devait pas être plus âgé de cinq ou six ans. Il portait pour simple habit une longue chemise et tenait une espèce de couverture que tout enfant de cet âge aime avoir près de soi. Il fixait les rares étoiles qui avaient réussies à se frayer un chemin dans l'obscurité, l'air pensif. Le loup hésita un instant, regardant et écoutant la nature environnante, se disant que c'était sans doute un piège pour l'attirer et l'abattre. Mais n'entendant et ne voyant rien, il s'approcha à petit pas du petit toujours immobile._

'_Pourquoi es-tu là mon enfant ?' demanda le loup d'une voix mielleuse. _

_Le gamin tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu et posa sur lui un regard vide. _

'_Je suis tout seul' répondit l'enfant en se frottant les yeux. 'Vous êtes venu pour me manger, monsieur le loup ?' ajouta-t-il d'un ton sans timbre. _

_Le loup qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle question resta sans voix. Il avait bien dans l'idée de ne faire qu'une bouchée de l'intrus qui s'était aventuré si proche de ses terres, mais la fatalité dans les paroles du bambin le fit réfléchir. Si petit et déjà fatigué de la vie ?_

'_Pourquoi crois-tu que je vais te manger ?' demanda-t-il. _

'_On m'a toujours dit que si j'étais méchant, je serais mangé par le loup. Et je ne parviens plus à trouver mon chemin depuis ce matin. Donc j'ai dû être méchant puisque je vous rencontre' dit le petit garçon d'une seule voix, comme récitant des paroles depuis longtemps apprises. _

_Le loup fixa le bonhomme et décida de ne pas faire ce que l'on attendait de lui, mais plutôt d'aider ce rejeton sans vie à retrouver sa maison ou bien à le prendre sous son propre abri. Il lui tendit alors la main… »._

« Depuis quand les loups ils ont des mains ? ».

La petite fille fit un froncement de sourcils qui la fit ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père qui lui contait cette histoire. Celui-ci étira ses lèvres en un sourire et déposa le livre sur ses genoux. Entendre un loup parler ne la tracassait pas, mais voir un loup avec des mains était impossible ! Il caressa les cheveux bruns de sa fille puis lui répondit :

« C'est un conte, ma chérie, tout peut arriver ici. Et voir un loup sur deux pattes en fait parti. Tiens, regarde l'illustration ».

Il mit le livre à hauteur des yeux bleus de la fillette qui acquiesça vigoureusement devant le dessin représentant le loup tenant la main de l'enfant.

« C'est vrai ! Tu as raison ! Et alors ? Que devint le petit garçon ? ».

Il replaça le livre sur ses genoux et continua l'histoire sous le regard attentif de sa fille.

_« 'Comment t'appelles-tu ?' demanda le loup après quelques pas._

_Il fut surpris de voir l'enfant secouer la tête d'un geste négatif. Mais après réflexion, ce fait cadrait avec le petit._

'_Alors je vais te nourrir et te permettre de vivre jusqu'à ce que tu te trouves un nom' annonça le loup._

_L'enfant acquiesça et serra la main qui le tenait. C'était la première fois qu'il obtenait un peu d'attention sans se voir demander quelque chose en retour._

'_Où habitais-tu ?' questionna l'animal noir en jetant un coup d'œil au regard sérieux du bambin._

'_Près de la clairière, dans la grange. Je m'occupais des animaux et je coupais les herbes du pré' répondit le garçon._

_Le loup savait donc pourquoi le petit s'était retrouvé perdu près de son domaine. Il sentit alors au fond de lui qu'il avait fait le bon choix en tendant sa main à ce petit être qui ne demandait sans doute qu'à vivre »._

Le père referma le livre et sourit à sa fille.

« C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Il est l'heure de dormir, mon ange ».

« Oh ! Non ! Je veux savoir si le petit garçon va s'en sortir ! ».

« Tu connais déjà cette réponse, ma puce. Je t'ai déjà dit que l'auteur de ce livre est le petit garçon ».

La fillette secoua la tête.

« C'est pas possible, les loups avec des mains ça existe pas ! ».

Il se pencha pour embrasser sa fille puis lui murmura :

« La suite demain ! ».

Il la borda puis il éteignit la lumière et quitta la pièce sans bruit, le cœur battant de cette histoire qu'il avait commencée à lire. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré puis rouvrit le conte qu'il décida de lire en son entier. Il n'avait jamais réellement réalisé la portée de cette démarche et il se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues quand il referma le livre sur la dernière phrase :

_« Grâce à ses amis, le petit garçon sans nom a réussi à en trouver un. Mais surtout, il a trouvé une raison de vivre… »._

_XXXXX_

Duo jura une nouvelle fois quand ses cheveux s'accrochèrent à une énième branche. S'il continuait ainsi il allait devoir les couper pour traverser ces bois. Il replaça sa longue natte dans son manteau et fixa le ciel noir qui apparaissait de temps à autre entre deux cimes d'arbres. Il se trouvait quelque part au milieu de nulle part, une forêt perdue en Autriche à la recherche d'un homme invisible qu'il savait pourtant proche, d'après ses renseignements.

C'était vraiment parce que Quatre l'avait supplié d'aller le chercher qu'il avait entrepris ce voyage. Celui-ci avait débuté une semaine auparavant en France et les quelques informations qu'il avait pu dégoter ici et là l'avaient conduit par l'Allemagne, la Suisse et maintenant l'Autriche. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu le pousser à traverser ces pays. Avait-il vraiment un but ? Duo en doutait mais il espérait tout de même que c'était le cas, que Quatre ne s'inquiète pas autant pour rien.

Il continua d'avancer en trébuchant et en s'accrochant tous les dix pas, mais aperçut finalement un chemin menant à une clairière. Il déboucha à l'air libre et dans la nuit tombante, il observa le cataclysme qui avait ravagé cette partie de la terre. De vieilles cendres s'entassaient aussi loin que son champ de vision portait et au centre s'élevaient les restes d'une maison et ses alentours, des poutres noircies et des barrières de métal tombant sous leur poids. Cette vision de cauchemar, qui lui rappela une similaire, lui fit fermer les yeux et combattre ses vieux démons.

Il se mordit les lèvres et décida de s'approcher des ruines qui restaient.

_Il devrait être quelque part._

Arrivé près des décombres, il réalisa que cette maison devait être une ferme de par sa forme et sa grandeur. De plus, les différents squelettes de baraquement avaient l'aspect d'enclos. Il fronça les sourcils puis observa les environs. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, seul le souffle d'un léger vent persistant contrariait ses oreilles. Le soleil s'était quasiment couché et la lumière avait fait place à l'obscurité. Il sortit une lampe torche de son sac à dos puis l'alluma. Il aperçut finalement aux abords de l'orée en face de lui, une autre habitation ainsi qu'un puits à côté. Il se dirigea vers ces vestiges du passé, jetant un coup d'œil au puits ou plutôt trou qui s'enfonçait vers le centre de la Terre. Les rebords avaient quasiment disparu et une odeur nauséabonde s'en dégageait. Il contourna le creux et resta face à la porte fermée de ce qui semblait être une grange. Seules les années sans entretien expliquaient l'état de décrépitude du bâtiment. Le feu avait épargné cet endroit et il le voyait comme une bonne place où se cacher.

Il se décida à y pénétrer. Il fit la grimace quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un grincement sinistre – l'effet de surprise avait définitivement disparu - et il éclaira aussitôt les lieux de sa torche. Des amas de pailles sèches s'amoncelaient un peu partout et une fenêtre aux verres cassés dans les hauteurs rendait le lieu froid. Il remit comme il faut son manteau et frissonna. Il ne devait pas être là, c'était quasiment impossible de vivre ici et encore plus d'y dormir. Il avança tout de même, le faisceau de lumière face à lui, à la recherche de signes de vie. L'endroit était tellement sombre qu'il ne voyait que de la terre et des fétus. Il avança avec précaution puis se tendit. Son sixième sens lui criait que quelque chose dans l'air avait changé. Il se concentra prêt à se battre contre un éventuel prédateur. Avec lenteur, il sortit un couteau de chasse qui ne le quittait jamais et patienta, cherchant d'où venait la sensation de danger. Celle-ci était infime, peut-être même une illusion, mais il savait reconnaître sa présence grâce à son entraînement à la survie.

_Il se demanda durant un instant si c'était lui ? _

Mais la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée n'était pas semblable à celle du danger humain.

_Mais, et si ?_

Il allait parler quand l'attaquant lui sauta dessus des hauteurs. Il sentit un couteau entamer ses chaires au niveau de son bras qui instinctivement avait protégé son cou et il riposta tout en criant :

« C'est moi ! Me tue pas mec ! ».

Il sentit l'autre le relâcher puis une voix aux intonations légèrement surprises s'éleva :

« Duo ? ».

XXXXX

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Si ça n'avait pas été moi, tu aurais tué quelqu'un ! ».

Une lueur de malaise traversa le regard face à lui et il comprit que quelque chose avait dû se passer. Pour qu'il perde son sang froid de cette façon et attaque pour tuer…Ce n'était pas le souvenir qu'il gardait de lui, mais plutôt un être réfléchi prenant des décisions parfaitement adaptées ; pas un prédateur sachant où frapper et le faisant sans hésitation.

« Je suis désolé ».

Les mots bateau qui n'expliquaient rien. Leur regard se croisa et Duo secoua la tête sans rien dire. L'Américain le laissa bander son bras entaillé, puis l'observa. De profonds cernes creusaient son visage fatigué. La lueur de vie qui habituellement brillait dans ses émeraudes avait complètement disparue. Il avait aussi maigri. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil ? La dernière fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés remontait à plus de deux ans, pour l'anniversaire de Kana, et Duo l'avait trouvé en bonne santé. Mais là ce n'était plus qu'une ombre qu'il avait devant lui. Il se dit que Quatre avait fichtrement raison de s'inquiéter.

« Trowa ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! Tout le monde s'inquiète, enfin surtout Quatre ! Et Heero t'attendait pour l'anniversaire de sa fille ! ».

Trowa fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Un réel étonnement pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix quand il répondit.

« Quatre sait où je suis, et j'ai appelé Kana pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire ».

Trowa fit silence et fixa Duo. Celui-ci passa par tous les stades de stupéfaction possible pour finalement se lever avec fureur.

« Mais alors ! Pourquoi qu'il m'a demandé de te chercher s'il savait où tu te trouvais ?! ».

Le châtain à la longue mèche resta muet, même s'il avait une petite idée sur la réponse à cette question. Quatre s'inquiétait de ce qu'il allait trouver durant ce voyage – ou plutôt pèlerinage - et cette réaction qu'il venait d'avoir, prouvait qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec son passé. Si cela n'avait pas été Duo…

Mais pourquoi Quatre n'était-il pas venu lui-même ? Pourquoi avait-il envoyé Duo ?

Duo frissonna puis dit :

« En tout cas, t'as intérêt à me dire ce qu'est cet endroit ! ».

Trowa ne répondit pas et se leva à son tour. Il disparut vers le fond de la grange et réapparut à la lumière de la lampe avec son sac à dos.

« Ne restons pas là, on va mourir de froid ».

Duo acquiesça vigoureusement puis suivit le jeune homme à l'extérieur.

« J'attends toujours une réponse, Tro ».

Le silence, toujours le silence. Duo devinait qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement produit, mais il insisterait. Il ne fallait pas qu'un truc pareil recommence...Tout le monde ne savait pas se défendre comme lui…

Ils suivirent un chemin retournant dans la forêt à l'opposé de celui par où il était venu. La nuit ne lui permettait pas de se repérer et il espérait ardemment que Trowa savait où il allait.

« Tro ! On va où ?! ».

A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Une réponse ? Il soupira et accéléra la marche à la suite de la silhouette longiligne. Il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre de vue et se retrouver seul dans ce lieu inhospitalier.

Donc Quatre et Heero étaient au courant. Ils voulaient qu'il rencontre Trowa. Il se demanda la raison derrière ce complot organisé. Il était sincèrement surpris, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Quatre ne lui avait jamais menti. Il fixa le dos de son prédécesseur. Il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que le Japonais ou l'Arabe, n'ayant jamais eu de réelles raisons de l'approcher. Il retenait de lui sa capacité à se fondre dans le décor et à se faire passer pour l'ennemi, que Heero et Quatre avaient entièrement confiance en lui. Ah, et qu'il avait une sacrée droite aussi. Il fit un petit sourire à ce souvenir. Ses sentiments à son encontre étaient quasiment inexistants : pas eu le temps d'en forger. Sans doute était-ce le moment ? Et c'était ce que souhaitaient ses deux amis, il le devinait.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes puis un flanc de montagne apparut abruptement. Duo aperçut alors une ouverture dans la roche menant à une grotte. Trowa savait donc ce qu'il faisait. Ils grimpèrent les quelques mètres les séparant de l'abri puis pénétrèrent dans l'antre profond.

Trowa s'arrêta finalement à une embouchure et posa son sac.

« Je vais faire un feu pour nous réchauffer ».

Duo hocha de la tête et examina à la lumière de sa torche le lieu où il avait atterri. Comme il s'y attendait, la grotte semblait avoir été habitée. Plusieurs cavités dans les murs contenaient des fétus de pailles sèches et des lambeaux de couvertures.

« Tu as vécu ici ? ».

Trowa leva la tête du feu qui venait de prendre et fit un signe négatif. Il murmura :

« J'ai vécu dans cette grange ».

Il sembla hésiter puis ajouta :

« Durant mon enfance ».

Duo stoppa son examen des murs de la caverne et s'approcha du feu.

« Tu as grandi là-bas ? ».

« Hum…Un certain temps. J'avais…Oublié ».

Trowa resta les yeux dans le vide puis ouvrit son sac et en sortit une couverture ainsi que des réserves.

« Tu as ce qu'il faut ? ».

« Ouais, quand j'ai vu sur une carte qu'il y a pas un seul village à moins de dix kilomètres je me suis préparé ».

Trowa mordit dans un sandwich et resta silencieux. Duo s'installa en face de lui de l'autre côté du feu et sortit son propre dîner. Après cinq minutes, n'y tenant plus et voulant connaître la vérité, il demanda :

« Tu vas m'en parler ou je dois te sortir les vers du nez ? ».

Trowa baissa la tête puis commença son histoire.

XXXXX

Le bébé fixa cette étrange chose qui s'élevait et qui attaquait parfois son nez sans pitié. Il ignorait pourquoi son dos le faisait souffrir et pourquoi la chaleur qui habituellement l'enveloppait avait disparue. Il se souvenait avoir entendu un grand bruit puis plus rien : juste le froid et cette mauvaise odeur. Il décida de se mettre à pleurer : cela marchait toujours. Il commença donc par de faibles sanglots qu'il transforma rapidement en de forts hurlements. Il continua son manège durant plusieurs minutes puis comprenant que personne ne viendrait, stoppa aussi net qu'il avait commencé. Il fronça les sourcils puis se mit à quatre pattes. Il avait débuté ce style de marche depuis quelque temps et bien que cela ne lui plaise pas forcément – cela lui faisait mal – il commença à avancer tant bien que mal sur la terre sèche, s'approchant de ce truc noir s'élevant dans les airs. Pourquoi personne n'était-il là ? Habituellement, il y avait toujours du bruit autour de lui. Et la voix qui le réconfortait et le faisait se sentir bien ne chuchotait pas à son oreille. Il était seul ?

Après plusieurs glissements sur ses quatre pattes, il lui sembla entendre du bruit alors il s'arrêta et attendit.

« Ils ont été attaqués par OZ, ils devaient faire partie de cette troupe de saltimbanques ».

« Je suis navrée pour eux. C'est terrible de terminer comme ça ! ».

« Sûr. Regardons si on peut trouver quelque chose, on ne sait jamais. Ces gens ont souvent des trésors dans leur roulotte ».

L'enfant, qui pouvait apercevoir maintenant des formes mouvantes autour des restes du chariot qui l'avait transporté peu de temps auparavant, ne bougeait toujours pas. Il fixait de son regard vert les grandes personnes qui viendraient certainement le ramener près de sa source de chaleur. Il patienta silencieusement quand la femme s'aperçut enfin de sa présence. Elle courut vers lui et s'immobilisa à quelques mètres le fixant les yeux ronds. Lui l'observait avec son air tranquille, sa bouille ronde effectuant un simili sourire et ses bras se tendant pour qu'elle vienne le prendre.

« Heintz ! Y'a un gosse là ! Tu crois que c'était le leur ? ».

L'homme courut se positionner aux côtés de sa femme et ils regardèrent tous les deux l'enfant qui maintenant s'était remis sur ses quatre membres et avançait tant bien que mal vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On peut pas le laisser ici. Et on peut pas non plus s'en occuper. Il est trop jeune pour travailler ».

« On pourrait le vendre au Fermier, il lui apprendrait à survivre sans doute. Et comme il voulait de la main d'œuvre jeune ».

« Mais c'est encore un bébé et cet homme est sans cœur ».

« Peut-être bien, mais quoi ? Tu veux le garder ? On a pratiquement pas de revenus et tu sais qu'un enfant de cet âge ça demande de l'entretien ! Imagine simplement le prix du lait ! Au moins chez Lui, il aura du lait tous les jours, même s'il sera exploité. Au moins, il pourra survivre ».

Ils se fixèrent et la femme acquiesça lentement. Ils baissèrent la tête et regardèrent avec frayeur le petit qui venait de fermer son poing sur le pantalon de l'homme. Des gazouillis indistincts leur parvinrent, leur faisant comprendre que ce bébé était vraiment très jeune. L'homme ne pouvant plus supporter le regard implorant du bonhomme se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme puis d'un commun accord muet décidèrent d'aller voir le Fermier.

XXXXX

« Ils m'ont vendu au Fermier, c'est cette ferme que tu as vu là-bas. Il élevait des vaches, des cochons, bref tous les animaux qu'on peut trouver dans une ferme. Et il avait un champ de blé ainsi qu'un potager. J'ai de vagues souvenirs d'avoir vécu un temps dans la maison, mais je me suis vite retrouvé dans la grange. Sans doute à partir du moment où j'ai pu marcher tout seul. Il vivait seul avec ses bêtes et pour lui je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une paire de mains en plus. Vers quatre ou cinq ans, il m'a montré comment m'occuper des animaux et après labourer les champs. Il ne s'est jamais demandé si j'étais assez fort ou pas. Je me rappelle m'être couché épuisé après certaines journées. Il ne m'a jamais mal traité, il m'a…Endurci. Vers six ans, j'étais devenu robuste et connaissais tous les secrets de la ferme ».

Un sourire éclaira le visage sombre de Trowa et Duo se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas parler.

« J'aurais pu devenir son successeur sans problème. Mais j'ai fait une rencontre qui a, comme qui dirait, chamboulée toute ma vie ».

XXXXX

Cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq ans que le bébé vivait chez le Fermier. C'était en plein milieu d'une forêt, une clairière aménagée par les soins de l'homme. Il élevait des animaux pour revendre leur lait, viande ou autres. L'enfant avait donc grandit dans l'isolement le plus complet, ne parlant jamais et n'apprenant pas non plus les bases du savoir-vivre comme lire ou écrire. Il était par contre rodé aux travaux de la ferme et savait s'occuper des animaux avec patience. Ilsétaient devenus ses seuls compagnons de jeux. Il savait rapidement reconnaître si l'un d'eux présentait des signes de mal-être ou de maladie. Il avait grandi avec eux et les avait même parfois mis au monde. Son univers était donc limité aux frontières de la clairière, à une grange qu'il partageait avec trois chevaux et à un puits où il allait puiser l'eau chaque matin au lever.

Jusqu'au jour où il osa aller plus loin que l'orée de la forêt.

Ce jour-là il avait entendu des coups de feu qui avaient rendu les bêtes nerveuses et craintives. Il avait regardé le Fermier qui lui avait dit de vaquer à ses occupations sans se préoccuper plus de ce changement. Il avait donc nettoyé les stalles, brossé les chevaux, donné à manger à tout ce petit monde, puis n'ayant plus rien d'urgent à faire s'était approché du chemin menant, il le savait, aux montagnes plus au nord. Il regarda derrière lui pour voir si le Fermier était dans le coin puis, ne le voyant pas, s'enfonça parmi les arbres. Il n'eut pas fait une centaine de mètres qu'une voix le stoppa net.

« Toi ! Qui es-tu ? ».

L'enfant se tourna vers l'interpellation et aperçut un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, peut-être moins, pointant une arme vers lui. Il ne fit aucun geste et resta immobile, fixant l'autre sans sourciller. De courts cheveux noirs partant dans tous les sens, de sombres yeux bleus, de drôles d'habits d'un vert horrible ainsi qu'une multitude d'armes de toutes sortes, faisaient ressentir au petit garçon qu'il était en danger. Mais il gardait son calme, après tout s'il devait mourir autant que ce soit rapide. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, le mercenaire lui fit signe d'approcher de son arme. L'enfant fit plusieurs pas et stoppa à quelques mètres du bout du fusil. Ils s'observèrent avec attention, chacun éprouvant des sentiments contradictoires. Pour le petit, il s'agissait d'une nouveauté, une excitation à la rencontre d'un être humain autre que le Fermier. Pour l'adulte, une crainte que le bonhomme ne révèle sa présence à ses parents. Pour les deux, un sentiment d'une importante tournure de leur vie.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? ».

L'enfant secoua la tête à cette interrogation. Il n'avait jamais eu de nom si ce n'est 'toi', 'le gamin' ou autre qualificatif reflétant son état.

« Je vois. Et où vis-tu ? ».

Le petit pointa la direction de la ferme du doigt et attendit patiemment la prochaine question. Une lueur de soulagement traversa le regard azuré. S'il vivait avec le Fermier, il n'aurait pas besoin de se débarrasser de lui. Pas que cela le gênait, mais il était encore si jeune et méritait sans doute de vivre un peu plus longtemps, quoique à cette époque est-ce que cela valait le coup ? Le mercenaire baissa son arme et la rangea dans une gaine fixée à son dos. Il s'accroupit ensuite à hauteur du bambin et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Le petit hésita un instant puis se retrouva proche de l'autre. Il se tendit quand une main se posa sur ses cheveux et se mit à les soulever dans tous les sens. Un rire s'éleva :

« Toi, tu aurais bien besoin d'aller les faire couper. Mais je suppose que cela ne viendrait jamais à l'idée du Fermier ! ».

L'enfant pencha la tête sur le côté et loucha sur la longue mèche qui lui recouvrait partiellement son visage. Les faire couper ? A quoi cela sert-il ? Il aurait souhaité poser la question mais il ne savait même pas comment la formuler, alors il resta muet, fixant toujours de son regard tranquille et vide le jeune homme.

« Ça te dirait que je le fasse ? Non pas que je sois doué mais tu vas devenir aveugle dans peu de temps ! ».

Après un silence où ils se toisèrent, l'enfant acquiesça lentement et le mercenaire sourit.

« Viens, je vais te montrer notre base secrète ! Mais tu le garderas pour toi ! Promis ? ».

Les yeux arrondis et le timide sourire qui apparurent sur le visage du gamin firent battre le cœur du mercenaire plus rapidement. Il avait l'air si seul, si peu – enfant -.

« Tu peux m'appeler Ralph ».

Il lui prit alors la main et ils se rendirent vers les montagnes où son groupe avait pris refuge.

XXXXX

« Ralph prit alors soin de moi durant environ six mois. Il m'a appris à lire, écrire et parler. Et il m'a même enseigné quelques rudiments de tir, mais j'étais trop jeune à cette époque et les armes trop lourdes pour moi. J'étais devenu la petite mascotte du camp des mercenaires et chaque homme me parlait avec douceur et tentait de m'apprendre quelque chose. J'ai vu une face de leur vie qui m'a permis de les comprendre par la suite. Bref, cette période est sans nul doute la plus belle de toute mon enfance. Je m'occupais des travaux de la ferme le matin et j'allais rejoindre Ralph le reste du temps. Il a été la première personne en qui j'avais toute confiance ».

Duo hésita puis n'y tenant plus coupa Trowa :

« Est-ce la même personne que l'on a rencontrée il y a quelques années ? ».

Trowa le fixa puis acquiesça. Duo resta muet digérant l'information. Dans son souvenir, Ralph était trop obnubilé par sa 'mission' et sa vengeance, mais s'il yregardait de plus près, il s'était de suite repenti quand il avait compris son erreur. Mais en tous les cas, même s'il n'avait pas caché le connaître, Trowa n'avait jamais semblé aussi proche de lui qu'un ancien camarade de guerre. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre eux après.

Sans attendre d'autres questions, Trowa reprit le fil de son récit.

« J'appréciais beaucoup cette nouvelle opportunité qui s'offrait à moi et je dévorais tout le savoir qu'il m'apportait. Un jour, le Fermier s'en est rendu compte et à ma grande surprise, il m'a acheté des livres avec lesquels j'ai pu apprendre encore plus vite. Mais comme toute bonne chose, la fin est survenue très rapidement, trop rapidement… ».

Le regard perdu dans les flammes, Trowa avait plus l'air d'un enfant qu'un adulte ayant déjà vécu un nombre élevé de batailles. Et ce nouveau Trowa face à lui rendit Duo songeur quant à sa propre expérience.

XXXXX

Un matin d'Automne de sa septième année, le petit garçon fut brutalement réveillé par le Fermier.

« Debout ! Tu vas aller faire des courses pour moi ! ».

Surpris, l'enfant s'habilla rapidement et prit la liste des objets désirés ainsi qu'une enveloppe contenant l'argent. C'était la première fois que le Fermier lui confiait une tâche l'éloignant de la ferme, et il sentit une peur grandir en lui mais aussi une exaltation qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis sa rencontre avec Ralph. Il allait devoir aller au village situé à environ dix kilomètres d'ici et il n'avait jamais été aussi loin, seul. Le Fermier sembla lire sur son visage car il lui dit tout en replaçant comme il le fallait son manteau.

« Il suffit que tu suives les panneaux que j'ai plantés, tu ne te perdras pas comme ça ».

Le gamin observa le Fermier et remarqua facilement qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi serein que d'habitude. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils à ce fait puis, après l'avoir salué comme il se devait, prit la direction du village.

Il mit un peu plus de deux heures pour arriver à sa destination. Il profita du village et le parcourut de long en large avant de stopper à l'épicerie.

Il avait pu observer des enfants jouant dans une cours d'école. Et il avait senti une différence profonde entre eux et lui. Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de jouet rond après lequel les autres courraient en hurlant.

Les achats furent vite réglés et il reprit tranquillement le chemin du retour. Mais durant ce retour, le regard incertain du Fermier revint à sa mémoire et il se surprit à accélérer l'allure. Et débouchant enfin dans la clairière, il comprit.

XXXXX

Trowa stoppa son histoire et ferma les yeux. Duo, devinant ce qu'il avait pu voir à son retour du village, se leva et s'installa derrière lui pour le prendre contre lui avec douceur. Il le berça tendrement. Après un instant, il plaça une de ses mains sur les yeux de son compagnon, afin de cacher d'éventuelles larmes. La voix de Trowa s'éleva à nouveau, légèrement plus chevrotante.

« Pour la deuxième fois de ma courte existence, j'étais le témoin des horreurs qu'a pu faire OZ au début de leur ascension. Le feu avait déjà rendu la ferme en un amas de cendre et je pouvais entendre les cris des animaux qui ne pouvaient fuir leur étable. Mon cœur ne fit qu'un tour à ce moment et je voulus courir vers ce lieu de mort afin de tenter de sauver ce qui restait. Mais un bruit mécanique me fit stopper et je vis un robot apparaître du ciel. Ne sachant quoi faire, je suis parti me réfugier dans la grange qui était encore intacte. Je me suis caché et j'ai attendu ».

XXXXX

Le coeur encore battant de ce qu'il venait de voir, l'enfant s'était réfugié dans les hauteurs de sa grange, attendant il ne savait quoi. Les chevaux n'étaient pas présents car comme tous les matins, il les avait sortis dans les champs. Il sentit au fond de lui un sentiment d'impuissance et de tristesse. Il comprit qu'il venait de perdre une nouvelle fois sa famille. Des larmes silencieuses s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues et il se frotta vivement les yeux pour les essuyer. Le Fermier lui avait toujours dit qu'elles étaient inutiles et il s'était toujours fait un point d'honneur de ne pas les montrer, les enfouissant au fond de lui quand il les sentait remonter. Sa peur refit surface quand il entendit la porte de la grange s'ouvrir.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait détruire ce bâtiment ? ».

« C'est inutile. Il vivait seul, et maintenant il est mort donc on peut laisser ce truc tel quel ».

« Quand je pense que ce type était un relayeur, j'arrive pas à y croire. Mais heureusement qu'on l'a fait surveiller ».

« Ouais, et maintenant on doit trouver la cachette de ces sales résistants ! ».

Le gamin les vit sortir et sentit un nouveau sentiment le traverser. L'envie de voir disparaître ces deux hommes, de faire revenir le Fermier, de vivre tranquillement comme il le faisait depuis sept ans. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel sort ?

Il patienta plusieurs heures puis aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, il sortit de sa cachette. La nuit était déjà tombée et seule une épaisse fumée s'élevait de ce qui restait au milieu de la clairière. Il s'avança avec précaution au milieu des débris et commença à rechercher le corps du Fermier. Après plusieurs minutes d'effort il abandonna, il était trop petit pour déplacer ces poutrelles et barrières. Il ferma les yeux, gravant dans sa mémoire les instants qu'il avait vécus avec le vieil homme puis se détourna.

Il y avait peut-être un endroit où il serait accueilli et il décida d'y aller. Ici, il ne restait plus rien pour lui. Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la cachette dans la montagne et ne fut aucunement surpris de la trouver désertée. Il avait deviné que la véritable cible de leur agresseur n'était pas cette petite ferme isolée mais plutôt ce groupe armé et dangereux. Il observa un instant la profonde grotte puis ferma les yeux, cherchant ce qu'il devait faire. Il soupira puis prit une direction au hasard. Vers le nord, par exemple. Il marcha durant plusieurs heures puis stoppa face à un précipice. Il se trouvait dans un champ sauvage et la route s'arrêtait là. S'il faisait un pas de plus il pourrait disparaître facilement et en finir. Il leva son regard vers les étoiles, se souvenant vaguement d'une scène similaire puis tourna la tête vers un bruit de moteur. Un homme, qu'il reconnut aisément comme le chef des mercenaires. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré si ce n'est aperçu de loin. Ralph l'évitait le plus possible, lui disant que l'homme était trop sévère pour accepter la présence d'un gamin parmi eux. L'homme le fixait de ses yeux sombres.

« Gamin ! C'est quoi ton nom ? ».

L'enfant secoua la tête à la question. Il n'avait toujours pas de nom. Peut-être resterait-il sans nom toute sa vie ? Après tout, les noms ne servaient qu'à avoir une identité, et rien d'autre.

« T'as pas de nom ? Viens on te donnera au moins à manger. ».

Il le fixa encore un instant puis accepta cette main tendue, il allait continuer à vivre encore un peu et ensuite il verrait bien s'il avait fait le bon choix.

XXXXX

« Ma vie parmi les mercenaires a commencé à cette époque. Mais contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, leur comportement n'était plus le même avec moi. Je n'étais plus le petit garçon qui demandait à apprendre, j'étais devenu l'un des leurs. Un être qui devait gagner sa croûte et se battre pour l'obtenir. Cette fois, j'ai appris d'eux à me forger un corps et un mental d'acier. Ils m'ont enseigné à me déplacer plus silencieusement qu'un chat, à reconnaître et à abattre un ennemi au premier coup d'œil sans hésitation, à me fondre dans l'environnement. Après cinq années au sein du groupe, j'étais rodé à toutes sortes de techniques de guérillas et vu que j'étais petit, ils m'envoyaient souvent en éclaireur et j'ai pu développer un instinct de survie très élevé, car le moindre bruit était synonyme d'une mort certaine. Je suppose que tu demandes ce que faisait Ralph à cette époque ? Et bien comme pour tous les autres, il est devenu froid et malgré mes tentatives pour me rapprocher de lui, il m'envoyait toujours balader. Je suis redevenu un enfant solitaire mais avec un nouveau statut. J'étais devenu le mercenaire sans nom et…sans sentiments ».

Duo, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Trowa, ferma les yeux. Il y avait quelques similitudes entre sa propre expérience et celle du mercenaire et ce fait le faisait réfléchir. Contre toute attente, il était beaucoup plus proche de Trowa qu'il ne le serait de Heero. Ils avaient tous les deux perdus leur deuxième famille, lui l'église, Trowa, la ferme. Il resserra son étreinte contre le corps trop maigre. Trowa murmura :

« Je pensais que j'étais parvenu à revivre comme toute personne normale. Avoir un appartement, travailler pour gagner sa vie, sortir avec des amis. Mais un jour que je me promenais tranquillement j'ai revu une image de mon passé. Je dois bien avouer que j'ai eu un choc. Alors j'ai décidé d'entreprendre ce…Pèlerinage. J'ai parcouru les pays que j'avais traversés avec les mercenaires puis finalement j'ai gardé cet endroit pour la fin. Ce que j'ai eu dans la grange, c'est une réminiscence de tout ça ».

L'acrobate baissa la tête. Duo avait maintenant dans ses bras non plus le Trowa qu'il connaissait mais le petit garçon sans nom, il le sentait. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à trouver les mots justes pour le faire revenir.

« Peut-être ne suis-je toujours pas apte à vivre en communauté. Je peux à nouveau péter les plombs dans un lieu rempli de gens. Et comme tu l'as dit, tout le monde ne sait pas se défendre comme toi ».

Duo posa sa tête dans le cou de Trowa qui ne fit rien pour l'enlever.

« Ne dis pas ça. C'est ce lieu, empli de souvenirs de tristesse et de morts, qui a provoqué cette réaction. Cela ne se serait pas produit autre part, j'en suis certain. Et…Je parle en connaissance de cause ».

Trowa tourna la tête pour croiser les améthystes et Duo posa sa main sur ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à être passé d'une famille à la solitude à cause d'Oz. J'ai aussi ma part de mauvais souvenirs de même que…Les autres, tu le sais. Je devrais peut-être faire comme toi ».

Duo fit un petit sourire.

« Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé parce que je sens que tu ne… ».

Il stoppa sa phrase et ils se fixèrent. Duo sentit son cœur battre légèrement plus vite.

« Dis-moi. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? ».

Finalement, Trowa se dégagea de l'étreinte de Duo et se leva. Il remit quelques branches dans le feu qui commençait à perdre de sa vigueur puis annonça :

« Je n'ai pas complètement terminé ce pèlerinage. Il reste une chose que je dois faire ».

Il se pencha vers son sac et en sortit un papier plié en quatre. Il tendit la feuille à Duo. Un nom et une adresse en Italie y étaient inscrits.

« Midy Une ? Qui est-ce ? ».

XXXXX

L'enfant avait grandi, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Un masque de froideur et de silence ne le quittait jamais et il était capable de tuer sans pitié son ennemi. Les mercenaires lui avaient bien appris, surtout leur chef. Le vieil homme avait du voir en lui une réminiscence de sa propre enfance et le gamin sans nom en avait profité. A peine âgé de douze ans, il était devenu leur égal, ce qui rendait l'enfant aussi dangereux qu'un groupe armé. Il répondait pour la plupart du temps au pseudonyme de Sans Nom et s'en contentait.

Un jour, il faisait une patrouille de sécurité dans le périmètre de leur base quand ils furent attaqués par des soldats de OZ. Il parvint rapidement à les vaincre à l'aide de son Leo qu'il maniait à la perfection. Il fut félicité par son chef mais cela ne le touchait pas plus que ça.

Son Leo ayant subi des dommages irréparables, il le quitta et décida de rentrer à leur camp par la voie terrestre. C'est à ce moment qu'il fit une rencontre.

Un faible bruit, mais il était si habitué à être toujours sur ses gardes qu'il l'entendit aisément.

« Qui va là ? ».

Une petite fille, blonde comme les blés, fit son apparition de derrière un buisson. Elle avait de pâles yeux bleus et semblait perdue, mais pourtant elle ne montrait aucun signe de peur et le fixait sans sourciller. Le jeune garçon hésita un instant devant ce nouveau personnage. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un enfant du même âge que lui. Ils se regardaient sans rien dire. Finalement il fit signe de son arme de le suivre et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Aucun mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le camp. Le chef les fixa et lui fit un regard interrogatif.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans les bois, près du lieu du combat ».

« Comment t'appelles-tu petite ? ».

« Midy Une ».

« Que fais-tu là ? ».

« Je…Je… ».

Des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux et le chef se leva.

« Très bien, tu peux rester avec nous. Tu aideras aux cuisines et aux autres tâches ».

Sans Nom la regarda avec plus d'attention. Elle était toute fine et semblait épuisée. Elle ne devait pas manger à sa faim et elle était seule. Elle tourna son visage sombre vers lui et demanda d'une voix sans timbre :

« Pourquoi tu m'as aidée ? ».

« Parce qu'on est pareil ».

« Hein ? ».

« Toi c'est moi... ».

« Je ne comprends pas ».

Il ne répondit pas. Elle était toute seule, elle était aussi jeune que lui. Ils étaient très semblables. Il se détourna et s'approcha de sa tente. Elle le suivit sans hésitation. Il se coucha et ferma les yeux. La bataille l'avait éreinté, il devait se reposer au cas où. Elle ne bougea pas puis se laissa aller au sol où elle s'allongea sur une autre couverture de la pièce. Ils s'endormirent alors, un sommeil d'enfants qu'ils n'étaient plus.

Au réveil, Sans Nom sentit qu'on l'observait. Il ouvrit un œil et vit un regard bleu sur lui. Il s'assit et ils se fixèrent. Midy semblait reposée et ce fait lui fit plaisir. Mais aucune expression n'apparut sur son visage indiquant ce qu'il éprouvait. Il se leva et dit :

« On doit aller aider les autres, on a trop dormi ».

Elle hocha de la tête puis lui tendit quelque chose.

« C'est quoi ? ».

Une petite chaîne agrémentée d'une croix reposait dans sa paume. Il leva la tête vers elle, interrogatif.

« Un cadeau pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvée. Comme ça, Dieu te protégera ! ».

Dieu ? Qu'est-ce que cela ? Elle croyait réellement en un Dieu ? Le seul Dieu auquel il avait recours était celui de la Mort. Et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui le protégerait. Il allait répondre quand son chef l'appela. Il fit un simple signe de tête comme remerciement puis la laissa rejoindre les cuisinières du groupe.

Après cette rencontre inattendue, Sans Nom se rendit compte qu'il était beaucoup plus sur ses gardes. Quand les combats avaient lieu, il s'assurait toujours que Midy était en sécurité avant de se lancer dans la bataille et ce fait le contrariait. Depuis qu'il vivait avec les mercenaires, il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de sentiment d'attachement. Etre un mercenaire c'était se battre pour vivre et vivre pour se battre. Rien d'autre. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, sa survie en dépendait.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Midy était avec eux, et ce soir là, elle lui tendit encore un objet. Elle lui fit un triste sourire et déposa la boîte dans ses mains. Il l'examina puis l'interrogea du regard.

« Je ne suis vraiment pas douée avec. Et vu que tu es doué en tout, je me suis dit que tu parviendrais peut-être à en faire quelque chose ».

Sans Nom ne répliqua rien et ouvrit le contenant en bois. A l'intérieur se trouvaient trois morceaux séparés d'une flûte. Il prit avec délicatesse les parties et les assembla. Une fois l'instrument reconstitué, il souffla à l'intérieur. Un son strident s'en échappa et Midy ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit rire.

« Je crois quand même qu'il va te falloir un petit temps d'apprentissage ».

Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, il accepta de laisser un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage habituellement impassible. Midy le fixa sans rien dire et ils se levèrent pour rejoindre leur occupation quotidienne sans rien ajouter, leurs cœurs battant, tout de même, plus vite.

Sans Nom commença secrètement à tenter de faire résonner l'instrument comme il le fallait. Il n'avait aucune connaissance de la musique et ses débuts furent difficiles. Un jour, son camp s'installa près d'un cirque et les chants et chansons qu'il pouvait entendre lui permirent de faire des progrès. Il ne s'approcha pas de ce lieu de festivités. Il n'avait pas le temps pour de telles choses. Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de luil'interpellait. Cet air continuel qu'il entendait, il lui semblait le connaître. Un vague sentiment de déjà-vu, il y a très longtemps.

Quand ils décidèrent de bouger, Midy lui posa une question qui le mit en colère sans raison, mais il ne le montra pas, seul en lui, il lui en voulut.

A ce moment-là, ils regardaient le cirque devant lequel ils passèrent en voiture.

« Ca te rappelle quelque chose ? ».

« Non... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? ».

« Tu avais l'air très nostalgique... ».

« Le cirque ne me rappelle rien. Je suis mercenaire depuis ma naissance. ».

« Si tu le dis... ».

Sans Nom regarda la route devant lui et la conversation s'arrêta là.

La suite fut très rapide, la fin à nouveau d'un passage de vie.

Un jour, le camp fut la proie d'une attaque surprise. A son grand étonnement, Sans Nom comprit que des membres de leur propre groupe les avaient trahis. Ce fait le conforta dans l'idée qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à personne. Il n'eut aucune hésitation et abattit leurs mobile suit sans aucun regret. Sa détermination ce jour-là s'affirma et ses sentiments disparurent complètement tandis qu'il tuait sans pitié les hommes qui l'avaient élevés. Seul le vide résida en lui. La bataille fut sanglante, mais grâce à ses capacités exceptionnelles, il réussit à survivre sans problème. A la fin, il interpella son chef.

« Venez capitaine, il faut fuir avec moi ».

Une voix basse et surprise lui répondit.

« …Ces hommes t'ont tout appris… ».

« Oui, mais ils nous ont trahis ».

« Tu pensais qu'ils vendaient des informations ? ».

« C'est la vérité, non ? ».

Cette fois, ce fut une voix emplie de colère qui s'éleva. Sans Nom serra les dents.

« Imbécile ! Ils n'auraient jamais fait ça ! ».

« Je ne regrette rien. Je tue l'ennemi qui est en face de moi. Je n'ai fait que mettre en pratique ce qu'ils m'ont appris ».

Le silence lui répondit puis un murmure :

« …Tu n'es pas humain… ».

Son cœur se serra face à ces mots. Il avait cessé d'être humain un long moment auparavant. Le jour où les hurlements des animaux brûlés vifs ont résonné dans sa tête.

« Non…Je suis né soldat ».

Ce n'était pas la vérité mais il avait si peu vécu, et il ne parvenait qu'à se rappeler l'odeur de la fumée et de la mort.

Ce jour-là dans la soirée, les paroles de Midy le laissèrent de marbre.

« Sans Nom ! Tu ne peux pas avoir l'air plus triste ? Tu as tué tes anciens amis, non ? ».

« J'ai épuisé mes réserves de tristesse quand j'étais petit ».

C'était la vérité, à quoi cela servait-il de vivre avec le passé ? Rien ne pourrait le changer, il ne fallait qu'aller de l'avant. Alors autant rester insensible et ne rien regretter.

« Tu vas continuer à vivre en tuant tes émotions… ».

Il fixa l'amulette qu'elle portait toujours autour du cou. C'était un petit jeu électronique qu'il devinait être plus qu'un jouet pour les enfants. Le regard glacé de Midy ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il ne parvenait plus à lui faire confiance non plus. Elle continua à servir les repas et dit :

« Ce masque qui ne verse pas de larmes…Tu comptes le garder jusqu'à quand ? ».

Il prit l'assiette et se détourna.

« Tant que je serais en vie ».

XXXXX

Trowa qui s'était réinstallé en face de Duo fit un petit sourire. L'Américain avait écouté cette partie de l'histoire sans l'interrompre. Apparemment cette petite fille était pratiquement arrivée à rendre le mercenaire plus humain. Il fixa le timide sourire de Trowa et demanda :

« L'as-tu appliqué ? ».

« Hum ? ».

« De ne pas verser de larmes ? ».

Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux et secoua la tête.

« Et bien, si je regarde ma vie depuis ce jour, je n'ai versé des larmes qu'une seule fois. Sans que je m'en rende réellement compte ».

« Pourquoi ? ».

« A cause de ton manque de capacités ».

Duo faillit s'étrangler puis s'exclama :

« Quoi ? ».

Trowa fit un vrai sourire, suivi d'un rire.

« Après avoir détruit ton Gundam. Elles ont coulé toutes seules… ».

Duo ne répondit rien. Ce jour-là, il en avait voulu à Trowa pour cette traîtrise. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce geste avait affecté le châtain.

« Les larmes sont inutiles. Elles ne servent qu'à montrer de la faiblesse. J'étais très surpris de les voir. Mais elles étaient bien là ».

Duo ne trouva rien à dire alors Trowa continua son histoire.

XXXXX

Peu de temps après, les résistants furent à nouveau la cible d'une attaque surprise. Mais cette fois, ils n'étaient pas préparés et les attaquants en surnombre. Sans Nom, comprenant instinctivement qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas, décida de fuir rapidement. Il vola une moto et rechercha Midy dans le camp déjà en ruine. Même s'il devinait que la petite fille était à l'origine de cette attaque, il ne voulait pas la voir mourir. Elle méritait de vivre plus longtemps. Et surtout, il souhaitait connaître la raison qui l'avait poussée à travailler pour l'ennemi. La voyant enfin, entourée de flammes et hurlant sa peur, il s'approcha d'elle en criant :

« Midy, attrape ma main !! ».

Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se retrouva contre lui, entourant sa taille de toutes ses forces. Elle dit assez fort pour recouvrir le bruit de la bataille :

« Je ne te dirais pas merci ».

« T'inquiète! J'attends rien du tout ! ».

« Je…Je ne mérite pas de vivre ».

Et lui ? Combien de fois s'était-il posé la question ? Lorsque cette main s'était tendue vers lui. Aurait-il dû la refuser ? Aurait-il dû mourir à ce moment-là ? Rejoindre sa vraie famille et celle qu'il venait de perdre ? Et maintenant, devait-il rester sur ce champ de bataille et mourir avec les autres ? Alors à quoi bon survivre ? A quoi bon être là ? Il murmura après un long silence.

« Moi non plus ».

XXXXX

« Vivre ou ne pas vivre. Je crois que je n'ai jamais réussi à répondre à cette question avant maintenant. J'ai laissé partir Midy alors que par sa faute je venais de perdre encore ma famille. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir surtout après qu'elle m'ait dit qu'elle avait fait ça pour sa propre famille. Je m'étais trompé enfin de compte. Elle avait un lieu où rentrer, des personnes qui l'attendaient. Nous n'étions pas si proches l'un de l'autre. Mais je garde d'elle son doux sourire et cette volonté à toute épreuve qui fait qu'elle s'est battue jusqu'au bout pour survivre…Comme moi. Alors…Je me demande si je dois retourner la voir. Je crois que j'en suis là de mes pensées… ».

Trowa cessa de parler. Il avait terminé. Il leva les yeux vers Duo. Celui-ci fixait le feu, les flammes dansaient dans ses prunelles violacées, il semblait perdu dans une profonde réflexion. Après un moment, leurs yeux se croisèrent et un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du châtain à la longue natte.

« Tu es vraiment très fort. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de faire comme toi. Revisiter mon enfance…Rien que l'idée de mettre les pieds sur cette petite colonie de L2, j'en ai des frissons partout. J'aurais peur d'être submergé par mes souvenirs et ne plus distinguer le passé du présent. Mais surtout, j'aurais peur de me noyer dans mes larmes à toutes ces pertes que je n'ai pu éviter et à me remettre en question. Pourquoi ai-je survécu ? Y'a-t-il une réelle raison ? Est-ce parce que j'ai été peureux ou bien parce que je me suis battu ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi m'être battu ? Rha, ça ne mène à rien ».

Duo se leva et s'approcha de Trowa, un air très sérieux sur le visage qu'il n'avait que dans les moments cruciaux. Il avança une main et prit celle de Trowa.

« Ce que je peux te dire Trowa, c'est que tu t'es battu jusqu'au bout et que ce soit par vengeance, par amour de la vie, par curiosité ou n'importe quoi d'autre, tout ça fait que tu es ici, que tu es bien vivant. La question maintenant, c'est: es-tu heureux ? As-tu fait le bon choix ? ».

Trowa pencha la tête sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Sa main serra celle de Duo et il acquiesça avec lenteur. Oui, malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé, toutes ces pertes et larmes qu'il n'avait jamais laissées couler, la voix sévère du Fermier, le rire joyeux de Ralph, le sourire triste de Midy, et aujourd'hui la présence de ses amis, tout en lui se fondait et il pouvait sourire voire pleurer. D'ailleurs il sentit une boule remonter du fond de sa gorge et ses yeux brûler. Les larmes se mirent à tomber silencieusement le long de ses joues et une étreinte vint aussitôt le soutenir. Un murmure lui souffla :

« Je suis d'accord que les hommes ne doivent pas pleurer, mais il y a des moments dans la vie où l'on a besoin d'être réconforté et je pense que les larmes sont là pour ça ».

« Hum ».

Plus tard, allongés l'un près de l'autre dans une tentative de repos, Duo qui n'avait de cesse réfléchi à cette histoire dit :

« Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? ».

« Quoi ? ».

« Tu devrais le raconter…Je dis pas d'écrire ta biblio, mais d'écrire quelque chose se rapportant à ton expérience. Je pense que cela pourrait t'aider…Je veux dire par-là, cela t'a fait du bien d'en parler n'est-ce pas ? ».

« …Oui, c'est vrai ».

« Alors tu écriras et moi je ferais les illustrations ! Qu'en dis-tu ? ! On pourrait devenir associés !»

Le silence lui répondit et il crut qu'il avait dit une bêtise puis il sentit une main frôler la sienne et un chuchotement s'élever.

« C'est une bonne idée ».

XXXXX

Au matin, Duo se réveilla seul, mais il sourit en voyant un bout de papier plié en quatre à portée de sa main…


End file.
